


Turned on

by Clopayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, blowjob, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clopayne/pseuds/Clopayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come back home to your boyfriend and suddenly turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned on

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language.

When you arrived at home, you threw your backpack in a corner and walked in the living room. Liam, your boyfriend, was all spread out on the couch, watching a movie on TV. 

\- Hi baby, you said, kissing his head.  
\- Hi love! he answered, stretching his neck backward to kiss you. 

You kissed him, spiderman style, and laughed at the sensation. In response, he rubbed his nose with yours, smiling.

\- You had a nice day? he asked you while you got around the couch to seat beside your boyfriend, tucking yourself under his arm.  
\- Yeah... boring.

Liam laughed a little at your answer and kiss your hair while hugging you closer. The silence fell between both of you and you continued to watch the movie on the TV. After a while, the movie had a particularly hot scene of sex and you watched it intently, trying to don’t move because you don’t want Liam to know that you were turn on by the scene. Finally, it was him who betrayed his arousal by ajusting himself in his trousers. He tried to do it subtely, but you saw him clearly and couldn’t help your bark of laughter. 

\- What?? he asked you, blushing furiously.  
\- Are you turn on by the movie, Liam Payne? you asked him, sitting straighter on the couch, smirking at him. 

You couldn’t think he could blush more, but he did, looking anywhere but you. He were really embarassed by his arousal. But you, you found it really, really hot. So in answer at his shy manner, you brought your mouth close to his ear.

\- I am too baby, you said with your husky voice. 

His head snaped in your direction and he saw your little smirk. You bit your lower lip, looking at him with heavy eyes. His mouth was on yours before you could do anything. His tongue invading your mouth. A little moan escaped your throat while Liam began to roam his hands over your body. You were being breathless and more turn on as Liam was kissing you more and more. His hands on your body were amazing and your skin was hot under his touch. Usually, you let him take control and being over you, body pliant under his hands and tongue, doing what he asked you to do. But today, you were feeling more adventurous, so you rapidly took control and pushed over his shoulder to over him with your body. Liam was now sitting on the couch and you were straddling him. If he looked stunned during a second, it didn’t last, because in no time his mouth was kissing furiously your throat, biting, sucking on your skin, bruising it like it was his. In fact, it was. You were all his. But he tended to want to marked you to remind everyone that you were his belonging. And you had nothing against that. Even, a moan escaped your mouth again, proving that you liked what he was doing to you. Finally, when your mouth returned on his, you bit furiously his lower lip, wanting you too to marked him as yours. He groaned and the sound send thousands of sparks of arousal in your body. You couldn’t help your hips to rub against his. You could feel his erection against your thigh and your hips moved again by themselves, wanting to feel more of it. 

Your hands finally found a way under his shirt and while they traveled up, caressing his abs of steel and his perfect chest, you remove his shirt, throwing it in the living room. Wanting more and more of this perfect body, your mouth went down on it, licking and biting every patch of skin. To have more room, you decided to go down on the floor, behind Liam’s legs. From there, you had a beautiful view of all his abs and torso. Moreover, you could reach his bulge perfectly, rubing your palm over it. Liam arched his back against your touch, wanting more. You smirked, happy that you could give those feelings to your boyfriend. You rubbed his bulge again and Liam groaned again. 

\- Ahh babe, please, he said, his voice low and heavy with his excitement. 

You didn’t need this, but you decided anyway to give him what he wanted and you began to rummaged with the zip of his jeans. You succeeded to open it and part them to see your boyfriend’s member poped out of his jeans. 

\- You didn’t wear any underwears?? you asked, turned on as hell.  
\- Yeah... I was too lazy to put on some after my shower. 

You bit your lip again, all flushed by your arousal, your breath uneven. You looked at his erection, all red and stunning, leaking precum and you licked your lips unconsciously. Liam groaned again and you raised your eyes to see him looking at you with black eyes. You smirked at him one more time and grabed his jeans to remove them quickly. Liam lift his hips to help you and in less time it takes to say it, his jeans were somewhere in the living room. He was not completely naked, all sprawled on the couch. You had a pretty good view, on your knees, between his legs. You could see his member, hard, red, leaking on his flat stomach and beautiful abs. His defined torso was there, all angles and crevasses that you wanted to lick again and again. And finally his face, his perfect face, with his brown orbs, now darken by his arousal, his quiff all undone previously by your fingers, his cheeks flushed and his teeth tormenting his lower lips. You could just find him beautiful, perfect and he was all yours, more in this moment. He would do anything for you at this moment, just to persuade you to put your mouth around him and swallow him all. But he had nothing to do to persuade you, your mouth was watering just at the thought to taste his musky member. 

Not able to wait more, you took him in your hand, stroking it all along the lengh, collecting the precum with your tumb and spreading it on the rod, appreciating the weight of it in your hand, the heat against your palm. Liam, over you, whined when you stroke his cock stronger. And when you put your mouth on it, kissing the tip, Liam brought his hand on the back of you neck, sqeazing it gently. He let you coordinate your movements, but his hand was overing your neck and your head, omnipresent touch on you. You enter his cock in your mouth, surronding it with your heat and your tongue winding around it, tasting each part of it, wanting more and more in your mouth. You bobbed your head, kissing your hand while engulfing the rest of his lengh in your mouth. You tried to relax your throat, wanting more and more of his member in your mouth, wanting to satisfied him. When you succeeded to remove your hand and took the rest of his cock in your mouth, the tip hiting the back of your throat, Liam let a cry resonated on the four walls of the living room. Only sounds heard in the room outside of the wet sucking sounds you made with your mouth around him. When his hand closed strongly in your hair, pulling on it, you moaned around him, making him shake. He seemed to had discover something, because his second hand came on the other side of your head and took a fistful of hair in it. You couldn’t help the stronger moan who tried to escape your mouth but just send another shiver down Liam’s body. Seeing that you liked being in this position, Liam tried something and lift his hips, holding your head in both hands. You let him do, trusting him. You only put your hands beside his thighs and tried to relax your throat more and breath with your nose. Seeing that you let him do, his hips moved faster and he was not thrusting in your mouth with a good pace. You were not expecting it, but you really liked to be mouth fucking and you moaned highly when he increased his pace. Like it was all he need, his rhythm became more eratic and he finally spilled all his load in the back of your throat, your nose in his pubic hair. You swallow all of it, licking his lengh, wanting to taste all of it on your tongue. You kissed his thigh lightly, stroking his hips with your fingertips. He jumped a little, being ticklish and you laughed with your voice a little hoarse because of the deeptroathing from before. 

He finally captured your hand in his and pulled at you to brought you over his naked body. You were still all clothed but you didn’t care because you wanted to make Liam feel good and you succeed. Liam kissed you deeply, certainly tasting him in your mouth. 

\- That was hot babe, he said with his post orgasmic voice. 

You laughed again and kissed his lips. 

\- Yeah, it was...  
\- Now it’s your turn, he said, squeazing your butt in his big hands. 

You laughed again and groaned a little because he was kissing your neck again. 

\- Yeah, it is. But after diner. I’m starving! 

Liam groaned and buried his face in the crook of your neck. 

\- You are sure? You don’t want it now?  
\- Nope, you said, getting up, but you can stay naked if you want, I don’t mind. 

He laughed out loud and slaped your butt while getting up too. 

\- I think I’ll put my trouser because it’s not really hygienic, me, naked, in the kitchen.  
\- Maybe, but it’s really beautiful, you answered, smirking at him. 

He laughed again, but this time he hugged you really thight in his big arms, kissing your temple.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! http://clopayne.tumblr.com/


End file.
